True Colours
by Mitra Laramie
Summary: Draco runs away from the Malfoy Manor, away from the evil that resides there. He seeks help from... Read, and you will see! Love triangles! PG 13 for future stuff
1. Memories

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Draco, or any of this, really. Just the plot. After all, if I owned Draco and all the rest, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction for all you fine people?

Not likely. I'd be out with all the rich snobs, drinking champagne and such. Fortunately for you all, I don't like champagne.

'thoughts'

"speech"

_Flashback_

**_Excerpt from the book (In flashback. Excerpts are also modified to fit Draco's point of view. Don't worry folks, changes are nothing major, just a few words and possibly a sentence is modified every here and there.)_**

Please R&R! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and if you do review, I'll make sure to keep writing, I promise! I'll also reply to your reviews at the beginning of each chapter.

Enjoy!

Aranel

* * *

Prologue

Draco stared out the window at the steadily approaching Malfoy Manor. How he hated the long, torturous months of summer!

He knew this summer was going to be the worst of the lot. Voldemort had once again let Harry Potter, boy extraordinaire, slip through his fingers. It was partly Draco's fault, he knew that as well. Draco was one of them, he'd been told. He needed to prove his loyalty to Voldemort, it was said. What better way of doing that than destroying the boy who had brought about the Dark Lord's downfall?

But Draco couldn't do it. As much as he disliked Potter, he could not murder the one who had brought happiness into his life, even if it was for only a short time. For Draco was not the boy he portrayed himself to be. Draco had once known what it was like to be content, happy.

He had once known the meaning of family, or so he had thought. He had been blissfully ignorant to his father's true colours, until now.

Before he started school, Draco and his mother had been close. His father had never had the time to bother with a lively son, so he had turned to his mother for company and had not been disappointed. She would read to him, or play with him. She had taught him to ride, not long after he had started to walk. But that had all changed when he started school.

_

* * *

_

_Draco hugged his mother tightly, holding back the tears he knew where sure to come if he wasn't careful. Father didn't like crying, it showed weakness. _

"_I love you, mum," he had said quietly, as they parted._

"_I love you too, my son," She had returned softly, and handed him a smooth, wooden box with small holes in the lid._

"_What is this?" He'd asked, confused._

"_Do not open it now. Instructions are inside. Wait until you are somewhere private. Now, do you remember everything your father told you?"_

"_I think so…He said he wanted me to be the best in my grade, and that I will be in Slytherin because he was, not to befriend mudbloods, and….um…" He looked to his mother for help._

"_He wants you to guard your emotions and feelings. He also says to beware of Harry Potter. Do you remember what he told you about him?"_

"_Oh yes! He said that Harry Potter was the cause of the Dark Lord's downfall, and that he is not to be trusted. I'm to befriend him if possible, and learn as much as I can as to how it came about," He had said, and his mother had nodded affectionately._

"_You'd better get on the train now, Drake, it's about to leave," she exclaimed, using her pet name for him._

_He ran towards the train, box tucked securely under his arm, and hopped on the _

_train just as the huge wheels started to turn._

"_Bye mum!" he yelled, waving until the Hogwarts express rounded a corner and she disappeared from sight._

* * *

Draco frowned as he remembered the exchange. He had been so young, so naïve. _

* * *

_

_He walked into the compartment he had stashed his trunk in earlier, and sat down to study the contents of the mysterious box. He gently slid off the lid and stared at the contents in surprise. For there, in that little box, was a tiny peregrine falcon chick, looking up at him imploringly and chirping. He picked up the parchment included and started to read._

_To my dear son,_

_I found this peregrine falcon a few days ago during a stroll around the grounds. She seems to have been abandoned, and I thought you, with your love of birds, might like to look after her. _

_As you know, a baby can eat the same thing the adults of its kind can, it just needs to be softer, and finer. _

_If you need any help with her, go to Professor Grubbly Plank will be able, and more than happy, I'm sure, to help. _

_Take good care of her, and of yourself. Make your father and me proud!_

_Narcissa_

_Draco looked at the bird again, then quickly put the lid back on as two people walked in. They were both ugly, and quite slow-witted. _

_Draco recognized them instantly._

"_Crabbe! Goyle! Where have you been?" he demanded, but happy he had found somebody he knew._

"_We went to find the food trolley," Goyle said slowly. "But we heard some news we thought might interest you. Harry Potter is in one of the compartments further down the train. We saw him get on."_

_Draco looked from one to the other. "You two are brilliant!"_

_Goyle looked thunderstruck, while Crabbe just looked confused. "What sir?" Crabbe asked._

_Looking slightly disappointed, Draco shook his head. "Nothing, nothing..." he said to them, grimacing. They hadn't changed a bit._

"_Come on, we're going down to pay a visit to Mr. Harry Potter."_

* * *

Draco shuddered. He had known nothing then. He hadn't known just how terrible things were when Voldemort was alive. How could he have known? He was a newborn baby when The Dark Lord had been vanquished. 

Draco had just been his daddy's minion. He had wanted, more than anything, to please his father, the man he worshipped. Draco snorted. 'How I could have thought of that man as a hero, I'll never know. He was a murderer. He doesn't know the meaning of the word family, or love.

The only thing Lucius had ever wanted was power.

_

* * *

Draco entered the compartment Crabbe pointed out, followed closely by the duo. _

"**_Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. "So it's you, is it?"_**

"_**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Standing either side of him, Draco knew they looked like his very own personal bodyguards.**_

"**_Oh this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco said carelessly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_**

_**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him.**_

"_**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."**_

_**He turned back to Harry.**_

"_**You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**_

_**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**_

"**_I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly._**

**_Draco didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his cheeks, much to his own disgust._**

"**_I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."_**

_**Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.**_

"_**Say that again," Ron growled.**_

"_**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" he sneered.**_

"_**Unless you get out now," said Harry.**_

"_**But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some."**_

'_Well, Crabbe and Goyle have eaten all the food, but that doesn't mean I have to starve, does it?"_

_**Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron- Ron leapt forward, but before he'd even so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**_

**_Ron's ugly rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Draco backed away as Goyle swung it round and round, howling, and when the rat finally flew off and hit the window, they decided they'd had enough, and disappeared at once._**

* * *

Draco smirked. Goyle still had the scar from that accursed rat- no, sorry, Pettigrew. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts as the chauffeur driven Merc stopped, and waited for the huge, stately gates to open.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's short, and it's not that interesting yet, but be patient, it's only the prologue, and it will get better (I hope!). If you have anything you particularly want to happen in the story, please review, and tell me what you want to happen, and I'll see if it'll work with the story.

Tata!

Aranel


	2. Running Away

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. You can't make me say I own it! I don't want to be sued! I own the plot, nothing more. Actually I don't even own the whole plot, as I borrowed Hogwarts and all that. I promise, I'm only borrowing it! I can't steal something like this off J.K. Rowling, it would cost WAY too much money.

I just wish she hadn't killed Sirius! So drool worthy…

'thoughts'

"speech"

Aranel

* * *

Chapter 1

"Draco!" A shout resonated through the house. Draco sighed. He had been wondering when his father would return home from his latest jaunt. It was time for the infamous lecture; the one Draco had every time he returned home from Hogwarts. This time though, he knew it was going to be a lot longer, and a lot more boring. He closed the book he was reading, and headed slowly down the 3 flights of stairs to his father's study. Lucius shut the door with a quick wave of his wand, and motioned for Draco to sit down. Draco sat down carefully, trying not to ask his father why he insisted on making his study look like a morgue.

"Do you have any idea why I have called you down here?" Lucius asked, his teeth clenched, eyes blazing.

Draco pretended to ponder for a moment. "Because you want to tell me how amazingly wonderful, good-looking, and just generally awesome I am?" Draco said, taking a wild stab at the question. He was amused to see his father turn a bright shade of red, as Malfoy's are generally very pale, as a rule.

"No, that is not why I have asked you here," his father said, keeping astonishing control on his anger. "Are you aware that this is the 6th year you've had that mudblood-" he spat out the word in disgust- "top you in every subject?"

Draco laughed harshly. "Oh father, I've told you so many times. Granger is smart, okay? Me? I'm just a death eaters son…" Draco said. "Yes, and being a death eater's son is a wonderful way to get friends…" he added quietly, so his father wouldn't hear.

"I am ashamed to call you my son! My Lord, please, it is not my fault the boy isn't capable!"

Draco spun around as he heard The Dark Lord's unmistakable voice. "No Lucius, I do not hold you responsible. His mother- fool that she is- Showed him too much love as a boy… No matter…" Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!" he hissed, and Draco was on the floor, writhing in pain. 'I must not call out,' he thought. I mustn't make a sound. The urgency of the thought alone kept Draco silent, though in agony.

"Keeping silent, Draco? Crucio!" he said, though louder this time. Draco's head reeled. He couldn't have screamed now, even if he wanted to.

The room went blurry, and Draco collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

(A/N: Poor Draco! sniff sniff I hate hurting the characters I love for the sake of stories, and Draco's so damn hot! Oh well, for the good of the story…)

* * *

Draco woke up in his bedroom that night to find that his whole body was pins and needles. He winced- pins and needles can hurt you know. Stumbling towards his closet, one thought penetrated through the fog. 'I must get out of here.' After taking a few deep breaths, he could think clearer. Waving his wand, he packed all his clothes and school robes neatly into his still open trunk. Draco never wore robes outside of school. He spent most of his time in muggle clothes.

He walked across to the other side of his room, and picked up a stack of his school books. Placing them carefully into the trunk, he got the rest of his books and stacked them next to the others. He then sat down at his desk, and proceeded to write three separate letters.

To my dear Mother,

I'm sorry, mother, that I couldn't make father proud. You were always proud of me, as long as I did my best, and I always did, for you.

I cannot stay here. I have no desire to join The Dark Lord.

I urge you to leave, too. It will not be safe here for long. Father will blame this on you, you know he will.

Please, get out of here while you can. 

I love you.

You know I'll be safe. I'll figure out something. I'm not a Malfoy for nothing.

Your loving son,

Drake

Father,

I have never been good enough for you. I have no desire to turn to evil. One day I will assist in your downfall, and Voldemort's, too. You may have deceived the ministry one time, but you will be caught again, and there wont be anyway out. There is no future for evil.

I was once ignorant, naïve. I used to think you were a hero. How wrong I was.

Draco Malfoy

Voldemort,

You suck. I hate your guts. I could have had a normal life, but you use poor fools like my father; people who want power, and now that's not possible. You've twisted my father, you've frozen his heart.

Know this: I will not be one of your bloody minions.

I will kill you. If I have to ally with Potter to do it, I will. You are filth the world should never have had to see. You think power is everything. It's not.

A baby brought about your downfall. That's power.

Draco Malfoy

Draco smiled savagely as he reread the last. He wanted something for the Dark Lord to remember him by. He placed two of the letters on the table, and whistled for Tiana, the peregrine falcon his mother had given him, back on his first day of Hogwarts.

"Tiana," he said quietly, stroking her soft feathers affectionately. "I need you to take this-" he held up the letter to his mother, "to Mother, okay? Make sure no one else gets their grubby paws on it." She blinked, letting him know he was understood. He tied the parchment carefully to the talon she held out. "Wait until morning. When you've delivered this, come and find me. You'll find me, you always do," he whispered, as he opened the window above his desk. She hopped from his shoulder to the windowsill, waiting for dawn to come.

Draco packed away his quills and parchment, and took his broomstick and guitar down from the top of his shelves.

He pointed his wand at the guitar, and a small stream of gold hit the guitar, transforming it instantly into a small charm he could hang around his neck. Doing so, his gaze fell upon a leather bound book lying on his desk. 'Of course!' he thought, amazed he had forgotten about it. He picked up his journal and placed it underneath his school robes.

He closed the trunk, and enchanted it so it was feather light, then tied it to his new Firebolt. He swung a leg over the broom, and cursed quietly.

Draco, you idiot. If you're going to run away, you need money! He hopped off his broom and went to his bed. He bent down, and pulled a couple of boxes out from under the bed. Inside one was wizarding money, and, in the other, muggle money. Draco wasn't stupid; he had known that muggle money would one day come in handy. He stuffed is pockets with wads of muggle notes, and crammed as many galleons as he possibly could into the front compartment of the trunk.

Stuffing his wand into the back pocket of his jeans, he opened the doors to the verandah, and hopped back onto his broom. Saluting Tiana, he flew out the window and into the cool night air.

Draco looked around as he flew over the muggle town. He wasn't worried someone would see him, it was still dark; he had a few hours of darkness left before dawn. He was, however, curious about the muggle town. He hadn't really paid much attention to the town before; being a Malfoy and all. Now he looked around with curiosity, though not much could be seen, because, as I explained before, it was dark.

Draco landed softly on the sidewalk, and shrunk his broomstick and trunk so it would fit snugly in his pocket. He looked around and spotted a neon sign saying The Pink Flamingo. Draco blanched at the sign, but figured it was better to sleep in a dump than to sleep out on the streets where someone could find him. He opened the door and found a deserted room. The only person in sight was a very fat, ugly man dozing behind the counter.

"Sir," Draco started. The man turned over in his sleep but didn't wake up. "Um…Sir!" Draco said a little louder, to no avail. Draco cursed at his stupidity. 'You fool, you ARE a wizard!' he told himself. Pulling his wand from his pocket he muttered a spell. "Enervate!" he said, and the man's eyes opened unwillingly.

"Whaddayouwant?" He asked, scratching his arse.

Draco struggled with his gag reflex for a few seconds, and regained control of it. "I would like a room for the night."

"Mate, it's 3 o'clock," the man told him. "In the morning," he added pointedly.

"Your point being? I want to sleep, and I don't want to sleep outside."

"Fine. Check out is ten o'clock this mornin'. I'll be askin' your name then, Mr…?"

Draco thought fast. "Drake. My surname is my business, not yours."

"Sorry mate. Can't give you a room without a surname," he said, staring at Draco shrewdly.

"Yes you can," Draco said enticingly and discreetly pushed two fifties over the counter.

He looked at the money, then back at Draco. Snatching up the money, he got up off his chair and took a ring of keys off his belt. "Right this way, Mr Smith."

(A/N: I love the way everyone always calls people who don't want to tell people their name Mr Smith! It's just…so predictable! Anyway, I'll continue with the story.)

Draco was let into the room, and a very happy motel owner left the teenager alone. Draco lay down on the bed, and fell asleep instantly, his body had been pushed to its limits by the Cruciatius curse.

* * *

Draco sat on a seat at a nearby café, head in his hands.

'I have no idea to go. The only place father won't find me is in a wizarding family's care, and the only wizarding families I know are supporters of Voldemort, and would hand me straight back to father.'

Draco sighed and got up to pay the tab. He left the café, and was about to head down the street, when…

"There he is! Get him!"

Draco glanced behind him and saw his father and Bellatrix standing on the sidewalk a few hundred metres down the street.

He didn't stop to think. He just ran like hell.

* * *

Draco leant against an alley wall, trying to catch his breath. He had outrun them easily; wizards weren't known for their physical fitness. After all, why would you do something yourself if it could be done by magic?

Looking up at the sky, Draco found it was quickly growing dark once again.

'I need to find somewhere. Tonight,' he thought to himself, then felt an inkling of hope. 'They'd never find me there! But…would they…? I have to try. I can't let them catch me. I can't.'

* * *

Mwahahahaha!!!CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry guys, but I couldn't resist! Please R&R. The sooner you do, the sooner I write more! Well, I'll probably write more anyway, but reviews make it so much more fun! Please? If you do I won't put in any more cliffhangers…for a while.

Aranel


	3. Towels and Curses

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy. Or Harry Potter. Don't own much, actually… But yeah, there's a disclaimer for you. I own nada. Nothing. Zilch.

Captain Notal- Thanks for the review! You were my first review! I know Draco is completely OOC, but I figure since the 6th book hasn't come out yet (Will be soon though, YAY!), and he's in 7th year, I can make him have 'changed' or something…There's also another reason, which we'll find out in this chapter. But don't worry, not all the characters will be OOC. That just negates the point of fanfiction. Anyway, glad you liked it.

'thoughts'

"speech"

_Things in Italics are sung_

This chapter will have a bit more variety in the point of views, I swear! It won't just be Draco this time.

Aranel

* * *

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco stood at the front door of a house he'd only been to once before. Poised to knock, he began to feel his resolve wavering. Shutting his eyes, willing them to listen, he knocked sharply, before he could turn away.

* * *

A girl who looked to be of about 16 years uncurled from the couch, hearing someone knocking at the front door. Placing the book on a small, stained coffee table, she walked slowly towards the door. 'I wonder if it's Harry… No, it wouldn't be. He isn't due here for another week or so.' She opened the door, and started.

It definitely wasn't Harry.

* * *

Draco smiled sheepishly at the girl who answered the doorbell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, incredulous, her hand straying to the wand tucked into a bun in her hair.

Draco was lost for words. He didn't know where to start. "I… uh…I…um…can I come in?"

The girl stared at him; confusion, curiosity, dislike, and distrust were all evident in her eyes.

"Please? Here, take my wand if you want," he said, pulling out his wand.

She reacted quickly, pointing her wand at Draco's chest. "Try anything Malfoy and I'll make you wish you'd never been conceived," she said fiercely.

"Okay, I'm going to give you my wand," he said quietly, hoping she'd believe him. Slowly reaching out towards her, she reached out for it and took it from him. As she did, their fingers brushed, and she jerked back abruptly.

"Come in," she said, placing both wands back into her bun. "That is, if you don't mind sitting on second hand furniture," she said sarcastically. "Actually, you might die from some horrible disease that only the Weasleys have," she added, glaring at him.

"I'll be fine," he said, and followed her inside.

* * *

_**(Ginny's POV)** _Ginny moved some papers off the couch and stiffly gestured for him to sit. Sitting on an armchair facing it, she fiddled with the wands nervously. 'Why is he here? Why did he have to come when everyone else is out? HAD to be today, when Ron's out getting his apparating license, or he'd be here. He wouldn't have even let Malfoy in the house! What am I doing? I have a feeling that somehow he isn't here to share a cup of tea with me. What could he want?' Composing herself, she looked Malfoy square in the eye, her bright emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, more forcibly.

"Well, you see, I…How to explain this?" Malfoy asked annoyed, more to himself than to her. "I can't really tell you; how about I show you?" he asked cautiously.

"Are you sure? Harry never liked it when it was used on him," she said, hesitant.

"I'll be fine. It'll be easier than saying it out loud anyway. You'd never believe me if you didn't see it."

Again Ginny was confused. This wasn't the Draco she knew. 'I don't think anyone's seen this side of Draco,' she thought, but dismissed it until she had more time to think on it. "Okay, ready?" Draco nodded and Ginny raised her wand. "Legilimens!"

Draco was in his father's office, being lectured…Voldemort raised his wand and used the Cruciatius curse on him…Pain, terrible pain…I must not cry out, I must not show weakness…Now Draco was in his room, packing…Running away from his father and Voldemort…Cursing Voldemort for stealing his father away…Being chased down the street by Bellatrix and his father…

At this point Ginny broke her concentration, and Draco put his head in his hands.

"Now, do you see?" He asked quietly. "Voldemort has taken over my father. My mother is sick, fatally sick, and father doesn't care. He wouldn't let me help her! Now the sickness is too far into her body for anyone to heal her," he clenched his fists. "I love my mother, so much, she was always there for me when Lucius wasn't. She never hurt me or scolded me; she just made me want to try harder, to make her happy," Draco looked up at her and a tear rolled down his cheek. He roughly wiped it away, ashamed. "Father didn't teach me; he disciplined me. In first year when Potter stopped Voldemort from stealing the Philosopher's Stone from Hogwarts, he used the Cruciatius curse on me. That was just the first time, out of many. Since then I've been under the Imperious curse while at school. He can't do that to me any more at least," he said, looking slightly proud. "I've built an immunity to it. About fourth year. Then I had to keep up the act so father wouldn't find out," he looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry the trouble I caused you all; I should've run away long ago, but I didn't have anywhere to go. Coming here was a long shot, but I had to try something; I couldn't stay there! Please, you have to believe me," he said. Tears were now streaming down his face unchecked.

Ginny felt terrible. 'All this time he hasn't been acting of his own free will; but of his father's. He doesn't really seem that bad,' she mused, then felt herself reaching out for him. She pulled him into a hug, wanting to comfort him. "I believe you, Draco," she said gently.

He pulled away from her, surprised. "You do?" She nodded. She really did. She could see no lie in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, smiling crookedly. "You don't know how much this means to me," he sighed in relief, though tears had left stains on his dirty face.

"Draco, you're disgusting!" she laughed, and pulled out a handheld mirror from underneath a stack of magazines. Seeing his reflection, he laughed too. "I guess flying all day does make you a little dirty," he conceded.

Ginny got up and pulled a towel out of a closet. "Here, have a bath. I'll show you where it is."

They headed upstairs, to the 2nd landing, and she pushed open a door. An old fashioned bathtub stood against the far wall (A/N: You know, the ones that had legs? They're awesome!), and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'll be downstairs reading," she called as she slid down the banister.

* * *

"Hello-o? Anyone home?" Ron walked into the sitting room, where Ginny was sitting, immersed in her book. He waved his hand in front of her face, amused. She looked up, startled, and smiled when she saw who it was. "Ron! How'd it go?" she asked, excited. Ron showed her the license.

"Passed- with flying colours! And how did my baby sister go while I was gone?" he asked, laughing, as she hugged him.

"I survived," she said, laughing with him. "So what did they make you do?"

"Nothing much. I just had to take a written test, on all the apparition safety rules and such- Dad says it's just like muggle driving tests. We don't have them, do we?" He looked to his sister for confirmation.

"Don't think so. So was it hard?"

"Nah. In fact, I reckon even idiots like Malfoy could do it," Ron said, laughing. He didn't notice his sister's frown.

"Thanks for your confidence, Weasley," Malfoy said coming into the room wrapped in a towel, sneering. Ginny glared at him, and the sneer slipped off his face, and he looked apologetic. "Sorry Wea-Ron. Habit," he said, slightly red-faced.

Ron looked from Draco to Ginny and back to Draco. "What!" He yelled, furious.

* * *

Silence filled the room. Ginny was scarlet. She knew the situation looked bad, but she didn't know how to explain it to Ron. Ron wasn't as forgiving as she; besides, he and Draco had been enemies from the beginning; He'd been a lot nicer- well, more civilized anyway- to her than to any of her brothers.

"Um…Ron…Draco is here because…well…" she didn't know how to explain it.

"I'm here because I ran away, and the only place I could think of was here. Your sister was kind enough to lend me a towel so I could get rid of traveling grime," Draco said politely. "Now would you mind if I get some clean clothes? I left my trunk with my broomstick outside."

Ginny left the room hurriedly to get his belongings, hoping the room wouldn't blow up from the tension before she returned.

When she did return, she found Ron with his wand pointed at Draco's chest. "I don't believe you. Death Eater lies!" he said loudly. "Alassri Mara!" he yelled, and a stream of red electricity darted towards Draco. Draco couldn't move; the spell not only injured, it held the victim enthralled.

Ginny didn't stop to think; she dropped the trunk and broomstick, and threw herself in front of Draco.

* * *

**_(Ron's POV) _**"Ginny!" he shouted, and ran to catch her as she fell. He had only gone a few paces, however, when Draco lunged forward and caught her, towel miraculously staying around his waist.

(A/N: I said this was PG and it's going to stay that way. Draco in a towel is drool-worthy enough for me; I'm not going to undress him completely, that's just weird…)

Carrying her over to the couch, Draco laid her down gently, then went to his trunk, took out some clothes, and left the room.

'Oh my goodness! What made Ginny do a stupid thing like that?' he thought, no longer even remotely cheerful. 'She should've just let me hex the arrogant bastard! Why did she protect him?'

He looked down at his sister, and blanched. Blood was seeping through a deep wound in her side.

Beginning to panic, Ron left his sister to go find something to bind the wound, hoping that the blood flow would soon lessen. 'It's my fault if something happens to her.'

He returned to Ginny with an old sheet to find Draco muttering under his breath, his wand pointed at her.

"Draco!" he yelled, and dived at him, knocking them both off their feet.

"What are you doing!" Draco yelled back as he fell. "I was attempting to stop the blood flow, idiot! Not trying to curse her. You've already done that!" Draco aimed his wand at Ron, who had dropped his in the tackle. "Leave me alone. You learn a lot living in a house full of death eaters, one of those is healing! We can't get her to St Mungo's until one your father arrives home. He's the only one who will be able to create a portkey legally; as he works at the ministry. Now leave me alone, or I will make you! Accio wand!" Draco summoned Ron's wand, and gave it back to him. "Here. Now please, be quite, I need to concentrate."

Draco had completely and utterly confused him. 'Bloody hell! What is going on here? First Ginny jumps in front of a curse, to save Malfoy I might add, now Malfoy gives me back my wand just after I'd knocked him off his feet!'

* * *

**_(Draco's POV) _**Draco looked at Ginny, trying to figure out the best healing spell to use on her. He didn't have a lot of time; she was loosing blood fast. 'What would work the best? I don't even know what she likes! If I knew that then I could use it to help!'

"Music."

Draco spun around, startled, and found Ron behind him.

"Music. She adores music," he said, and Draco smiled, relieved. He hadn't known he was conveying his thoughts aloud, but at least he knew what to do now. He removed his guitar from around his neck, and it regained its normal size. He was glad it was music. The magic he made when playing his guitar was more potent than with any other form of magic he used. Unfortunately, he couldn't use it for a lot of magic; it was restricted mainly to healing and playing other people's emotions.

He settled himself on an arm of the couch, and struck a cord. He didn't know what he was going to play, but he knew it would come. And so it did.

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Draco felt strange singing this to a girl who once hated him, but it didn't feel wrong. He felt strange singing it; it wasn't exactly a song of healing, but he could see the effects on Ginny. The blood flow had already slowed, and she had relaxed visibly.

_Life is one big party when you're still young_

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, but what about the long run_

_Looking back shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

The blood flow stopped. Draco was astounded. Even the magic from his music didn't work that quickly, not even for smaller injuries. 'There must be something else at work here, too.'

_You're a queen and so you should be treated_

_Though you never get the loving that you needed_

_Could've left, but I called and you heeded_

_Takin' a beatin', mission completed_

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

_Not the type to mess around with her emotion_

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong_

_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl in spite of my behaviour said I'm your saviour_

_(You must be sent from up above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender_

_(Thanks for giving me your love)_

_Girl in spite of my behaviour well you are my saviour_

_(You must be sent from up above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, well girl I surrender_

_(Said thanks for giving me your love)_

_Now life is one big party when you're still young_

_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, but what about the long run_

_Looking back shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Draco couldn't believe it. All traces of the hex had disappeared, leaving Ginny sleeping peacefully, a soft smile lighting up her features. He sighed in relief, and continued playing, for something to do.

* * *

**_(Ron's POV)_** 'What in the world just happened? Malfoy's music…Healed Ginny. 'There's no trace of the wound at all!' Ron looked at his sister as she slept. She looked so peaceful. 'Must be having a dream for a change. I'm glad. Those nightmares were tearing her apart.'

Ron turned to Draco. "Uh…Thanks, Malf-Draco," he said gruffly, embarrassed. Draco stopped playing and shook his head. "I didn't do a lot of that. My magic isn't that powerful. Something else must have been aiding the process."

Ron cleared his throat. "So…uh, why are you here?"

"I told you," Draco slumped over his guitar helplessly. "I ran away. I didn't want to be the son of a death eater anymore. I didn't want to be put under the Imperious curse again. I wanted to be me, and for the first time in my life, I am," at this, he sat up again, his eyes cold. "Voldemort has destroyed my father, and now my mother is dying."

Ron's mind reeled. 'Under the Imperious curse? Draco? His mother's dying?'

"I vowed when I left that I would help bring about Voldemort's downfall," Draco continued. "I will too, no matter who I have to work with."

Ron found his voice. "How long were you under the Imperious curse for?"

Draco shrugged. "I think since about our second year. I wasn't aware of it though, until probably half way through third year. During 4th year I through it off though, but I had to keep the act up, to avoid suspicions. I am so sorry Ron, for all the trouble I caused you and your friends. Just please take into consideration the fact that I didn't have a choice."

Ron didn't know whether to believe Draco, after all, he was a death eater's son. And yet, Ginny had jumped to save him, without thought or consideration. He had to trust Ginny's instincts; they had been right on more than one occasion.

"I believe you, Draco," he said, hoping his sister was right. He held out a hand. "Mate."

* * *

* * *

You like? I hope you do. I had quite a few brainstorms during this chapter, so I hope it paid off. The song Draco sings is called 'Angel' and it's by Shaggy. I don't own it either, no matter how much I kick and scream.

Well, Please R&R!

Aranel


	4. Hermione's Giggles

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please don't sue me!

Tonksinator: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

ArcticAngelzTx: Hey yeah I know, Angel being sung with just a guitar does sound pretty strange. It was more for the lyrics

than anything else. But thanks for your review! Reviews are good.

Miserable: Ta! I'm writing more, see?

'thoughts'

"speech"

Now, let's get on with the story, shall we? Plenty of ideas up here. :taps head:

Aranel

****

* * *

**_(Draco's POV) _**Draco sat on the couch watching the sunset. Ron had wanted to go to Diagon Alley, and had wanted

someone to watch Ginny, so he had volunteered. Ron had said his parents wouldn't be home for a while, so he wanted

someone to be there to make sure she didn't backtrack. She was sleeping soundly, and when Draco saw her sleeping, he

yawned. 'I suppose I probably should have slept last night, instead of flying…'

He grabbed a quilt that was crumpled in a heap on the floor, and lay it over Ginny carefully, then curled up on the other end of  
the long couch, and fell asleep instantly.

****

* * *

**_(Ginny's POV)_** When Ginny woke up, the house was dark and quiet. Sitting up, she looked around, and saw Draco asleep

on the couch next to her.

She thought about the dream she had had, and smiled to the darkness. It couldn't hurt her; not while her angel was protecting

her. She had almost died, but he had brought her back to life. She had a feeling of who it was, too, but decided to wait and

see if her suspicions were correct.

"Hello? Ginny? Ron?" a motherly voice called from the kitchen.

Ginny started, then relaxed as she recognized the voice. "I'm in here, mum," she answered.

Mrs Weasley entered the room. "Ginny!" she scolded. "You should have lit some candles!" She pulled out her wand.

"Lumos!" she said, and her wand tip burst into light. She held it up to the candles and they lit, causing the room to be bathed

in warmth. "You should've lit a fire as well. It gets cold sometimes; and who knows who would need to communicate to us

through the fi-" she stopped in mid-sentence, and screamed, pointing her wand at the half asleep Draco.

Ginny jumped off the couch and positioned herself in front of Draco. "Mum, put your wand down. He isn't a death eater.

He's been under the imperious curse since he was twelve! It wasn't him doing all that horrible stuff; it was his father through

him!" Mrs Weasley lowered her wand, but didn't relax. "Why is he here?" she asked.

"He's here for protection. We are the only wizarding family he knows that aren't death eaters. Please mum! I believe him,"

she said softly, looking her mother in the eye.

She sighed, and looked questionably at Ginny. 'Why would my daughter try and protect one she hates- or used to hate-

unless he was telling the truth? Her instincts are sharp, and the story fits.'

"Alright dear, wake him up properly. I'm going to put some dinner on, and then I must speak with your father on this matter,"

she said, and walked back into the kitchen.

Ginny bent down next to Draco, and gently shook him. "Draco? Draco? Wake up and have something to eat," she said

softly. He opened his eyes and Ginny was shocked to see how vividly blue they were.

"Huh? Oh, something to eat?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Mum's home and she seems to be cooking up a storm by the sound of it," she commented, vaguely aware of  
all the magic being worked in the next room. She stood up, and extended a hand to him. He took it gratefully, and hauled

himself out of the chair. He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table politely.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, for not throwing me out to the death eaters," he said, sincerity showing in his eyes.

"Well, you have Ginny here to thank," she said briskly, and placed a steaming meal of pork chops and veggies in front of him.  
"Now, I know this is probably nothing like what you're used to, but it'll have to suffice," she looked down at him sternly.

He took a mouthful, and Ginny did the same. "Why Mrs Weasley, this is delicious!" he exclaimed. "I've never tasted anything  
like it!"

Mrs Weasley couldn't help but smile. "Family recipe," she said, pleased. "And I'm glad you like it."

Ginny turned to her mother. "So mum, how was work today?" she asked, forking in a mouthful of peas.

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Busy. Dumbledore came to tell us that Harry will be here in about a week and a half; your father's

picking him up on the way home from work. Then Severus came in with a report that you" she looked at Draco "had gone

missing. Of course, there was an uproar about that; the fact being you're a death eater's son and all. Severus says Lucius

wants to hex you into a thousand pieces when he finds you."

Ginny looked reproachfully at her mother, having seen Draco pale.

"Oh, not that he will find you," she added hastily. "Harry's father was secret keeper for The Burrow, and when he died it

made it impossible for anyone intending to do us harm to enter. That's the only reason I trust you now."

Draco's colour returned. "That's good to know," he said, relieved.

Ginny noticed Draco's plate was empty, and stood up. "Would you like some more, Draco?"

He looked at her gratefully. "That would be lovely thank you Ginny," he said, and smiled, rather shyly. She pulled out her

wand and waved it expertly, and his plate was heaped again. The room was silent, apart from the cluttering of knives and

forks. A few minutes later Mrs Weasley spoke again.

"Now Draco, we need to decide where you are to stay," she said thoughtfully. "It's probably best if you stayed in Percy's

room, Fred and George still come home to sleep," she said, shaking her head. "Those two. Starting a joke shop, of all

things!" she muttered quietly. Ginny grinned at Draco, and stood up. "I'll show you Percy's old room," she said, muffling a

giggle. The two left the room, and collected Draco's things. They headed up the stairs and stopped at the first landing.

"Percy's bedroom is this one on the left," she said, no longer smiling. "I'll be glad someone's going to stay there. Percy hasn't  
apologized to mum or dad yet, even though he was mistaken, and dad gets really angry whenever he sees Percy's room. My

room's the one on the right, and there's a balcony down the end of the hall." She walked into the room and placed his trunk

at the foot of the bed. "You can put your stuff in the chest of drawers, there's nothing in there," she said, smiling once more.

****

* * *

**_(Draco's POV)_** Draco looked around the room, which was smaller than his room at the Malfoy Manor, but The Burrow

already felt much more like home than there. He leant his guitar and broomstick against the wall, then turned to look at Ginny.

"Thank you so much," he said, embarrassed. "I know it must take a lot of you to trust a Malfoy, but I promise I will never

hurt you, or your family."

She laughed. "No problem, Draco," she said, and walked out of the room.

Draco had put his things neatly into the drawers in about five minutes, and sat down at the desk with his journal. His journal

was a collection of half written songs and poems, there were few he had completed. He sat for a few minutes, then closed it

with a snap. He was too tired to write tonight. He changed into his pajamas, then crawled into bed.

****

* * *

(Ginny's POV) "Harry!" she yelled, and ran into Harry's arms. He laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Gin, you've grown. You're so much taller than when I last saw you!"

"Yes, well, you have too! I'm still only up to your shoulders, despite the fact I've grown!" she groaned. "I'll never stop being

called shorty if you keep growing!"

Harry laughed, then looked at her, concerned. "I hear Ron hexed you by accident! Are you okay? When he told me, I was

so worried!"

Ginny smiled to herself happily. "I'm fine. But did he tell you why he hexed me?"

"No, Why?"

"Come on," she said, grinning.

****

* * *

(Harry's POV) She led him through the house and out into the garden, talking the whole time. He had been waiting to see

her since school ended, and he finally had his chance. She didn't disappoint him. She was stunning; her green eyes were

sparkling, and the sunlight shining off her fiery hair. She looked like a goddess. It was this thought that occupied his mind

when…

She led him through the house and out into the garden, talking the whole time. He had been waiting to see her since school ended, and he finally had his chance. She didn't disappoint him. She was stunning; her green eyes were sparkling, and the sunlight shining off her fiery hair. She looked like a goddess. It was this thought that occupied his mind when… 

"Hello Harry, nice to see you. How was it living with those horrible muggles I keep hearing about?"

Harry didn't recognize the speaker until he wrenched his eyes off Ginny and turned towards the speaker.

"Malfoy," he said in disgust.

"Harry!" Ginny said, indignant. "Draco's our guest. He ran away from home, and he's been staying here for the last week and  
a half."

Harry attempted to find his tongue. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what to say, he gave up on a smart answer,

preferring to stick to the point. "What the fuck!"

(A/N: The following scene has been deleted from the record, as it was thought to be higher than the rating of PG, considering

the amount of times the words 'fuck' and 'shit' where used.)

****

* * *

(Ron's POV) Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny sat in the lounge room a few hours later, sipping on tea (A/N: How the British

love their tea! No racial discrimination intended). Harry was beginning to warm to Draco's real side, though frankly, Ron

could tell he was far more interested in Ginny than Draco. Ginny and Harry were playing exploding snap; Ron and Draco

were arguing good naturedly about whether the New edition of the Firebolt or Lightning was better.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny sat in the lounge room a few hours later, sipping on tea (A/N: How the British love their tea! No racial discrimination intended). Harry was beginning to warm to Draco's real side, though frankly, Ron could tell he was far more interested in Ginny than Draco. Ginny and Harry were playing exploding snap; Ron and Draco were arguing good naturedly about whether the New edition of the Firebolt or Lightning was better. 

"So Ron," Harry begin, taking his eyes off Ginny for a moment. "When's 'Mione coming?"

Ron blinked. He hadn't expected the question, being as Harry's interest seemed mutual. "Oh, uh… Not for another week,

she said. She's doing something called…Revision for the Ready, or something like that. It's a two week long course, and she

says it's fascinating so far."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I bet."

****

* * *

(Hermione's POV) Hermione walked up to the front door of The Burrow, and knocked, holding her trunk in one hand.

The door opened, and Hermione smiled. "Hello Draco, pleased to meet you."

Draco smiled. "Yes. Pleased to meet you as the real me," he laughed, and she joined in. It was rather a confusing sentence.

They walked into the living area and Ron and Harry jumped up to greet her.

" 'Mione!" Ron grinned, and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

She smiled up at him. "Why do I have to keep telling you? Stop growing!" she mock growled at him, and laughed. It was

true, he had grown since she saw him last. He was now over six foot, while Hermione at her 5"7 was a shrimp standing next

to him. Harry gave her a hug too, but she noticed his attention was somewhat lacking. She knew the cause, and she was

thrilled.

****

* * *

(Draco's POV) Draco watched the reunion enviously. He had never had friends like that.

He could tell Ron was checking her out, and Draco couldn't blame him. Hermione had finally tamed her bushy hair; it was

now beautifully curly. She had obviously spent quite a bit of time outdoors, and her eyes sparkled merrily as she chatted,

unawares.

He couldn't help smirking slightly at Ron, who was trying not to goggle, but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Ginny came over to the group and hugged her tightly. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I have so much to tell you," they both said at the same time, causing them to laugh. Ginny grabbed Hermione's trunk and

they headed upstairs, talking non stop.

He watched Harry and Ron look after the two, spellbound. Harry was the first to snap out of it.

"Hey Ron, want a game of chess?" he asked quickly, trying to hide the fact he'd been ogling Ginny. "I've been practicing,

maybe I'll finally be able to beat you."

Ron glanced at Harry, disorientated. "Uh…yeah… sure Harry."

They got out the chessboard and started playing. It quickly escalated into a full scale shouting match as the boys played

fiercely.

Bored of the game after just a few minutes (he never could see the point of chess), he grabbed his guitar and headed up to his  
bedroom. He passed Ginny's room, and, hearing the two talking quietly, he hurried past before he could be tempted to

eavesdrop.

****

* * *

(Ginny's POV) "So," Ginny paused. "Meet anyone interesting?" she waggled her eyebrows for effect and Hermione giggled.

"No, everybody at the course was so dull," she sighed. "What about you?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

"Well," Ginny started. "I can't stop thinking about Harry," she confessed quietly. "I think he was the one who brought me

back to life when Ron cursed me by accident."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You do? Why?"

"Well, for one, I can't think of anyone else who would do it. And two, he was so worried when he first came here."

"Wouldn't it be so cool if he did? I mean, talk about amazing powers!"

"I know. I think he likes me, too!"

Hermione grabbed Ginny and hugged her happily. "Congrats!"

Ginny hugged her back, laughing. "Do you wanna go down to the kitchen for something to eat? I remember hearing mum say

there was some of her famous apple pie on the stove," she grinned mischievously.

Hermione jumped up. "How could I say no to your mums apple pie?" she grinned back. "Come on, I'll race ya!" She

proceeded to tear out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Ginny arrived a few seconds later.

"No fair," she whined, giggling while trying to catch her breath.

Ginny walked alongside Harry as they walked through the park near The Burrow; each thinking their own thoughts. It was

peaceful; Ron and Hermione were… well, who knew what they were doing, and Draco was at Hogwarts switching from

Slytherin to Gryffindor.

"Ginny-" Harry started.

"Yes?" she prodded. He stopped to look at her.

"Gin..." he stopped, and looked around. Content that no one was around, he cupped her face gently.

"Mm?" She queried, heart beating.

Harry bent to kiss her.

* * *

Sorry folks! I did say I wouldn't put another cliffy, but they're so much fun! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. Slack

of me I know.

I'll give you a hint to next chappie though, they go back to Hogwarts!

I'll try to post the next chap in the next fortnight, though wont promise anything.

Tata!

Aranel


	5. The new Defence against the Dark Arts te...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except the plot. How I wish to own Draco though….drool

Sorry guys, last chappie was pretty boring, I'll try to make this one better! Sorry it's taken me so long. I've had so much school work to do!

Thanks to all who reviewed! I treasure those reviews. growls at the review stealer person thingy Mine! My reviews!

Heh…I'm gonna go now. Enjoy!

Aranel

* * *

**_(Harry's POV)_** Harry looked around at his friends as they said their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley. He held Ginny's hand gently. Mrs

Weasley got to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Mrs…Weasley…Can't…breathe..." he gasped, and breathed in deeply when she let go.

"Sorry Harry dear, it's just; I do love it when you children stay for the summer," said a very bright eyed Mrs Weasley. "And with you and

Hermione being Head Boy and Girl, I'm just so proud…" with this she pulled out a handkerchief and proceeded to blow her nose, before

ushering them onto the train. Noticing that the train was starting to move, Harry pulled Ginny away from her mother and onto the train. They

waved as Mr and Mrs Weasley receded into the distance; until they disappeared from sight completely.

"Hey Gin, I'll be back, okay? I just need to get my instructions as Head Boy. I'll see you later," he gave her a peck on the cheek, then headed

towards the front of the train, meeting Hermione on the way.

* * *

**_(Ginny's POV)_ **Ginny walked into the compartment they had secured earlier, to find Draco and Ron in a particularly fierce game of wizarding

chess. Ron had endeavoured to explain wizarding chess to Draco, and Draco was now hooked. She sat down to watch, though put her hands

over her ears, so as not to burst her eardrums. Before long though, they were interrupted by two big, ugly boys.

"Ah, Crabbe. Goyle," Draco said pleasantly, still immersed in the game. "Wonderful to see you again old chaps!"

Naturally, the two had no idea why Draco was being so pleasant as he wasn't on their side anymore, and stood there helplessly, trying to

figure out what to do now.

Finally Goyle made the connection. "You're trying to confuse us!" he said accusingly, jabbing his finger at Draco, forcing him to look up from  
the game.

"Crabbe, Goyle," he said warningly. "Don't make me hex you."

The two pulled out their wands. "We'll get you first!"

Draco sighed. "Ah, you two aren't worth the trouble," he said, looking back to the game and pointed his wand over his shoulder.

"Impedimenta," he said, almost bored, and the two froze on the spot.

"What was the point of that?" Ginny asked, confused. "Won't the spell wear off in a few seconds?"

Draco chuckled. "Why, Miss Weasley, you really don't know Crabbe and Goyle very well. This spell, normally only holding someone for a

few seconds, renders Crabbe and Goyle useless for a few hours," he looked thoughtful. "Well, more useless than they usually are… I found it  
very helpful when the two were just boring me to death with their stupidity, though it was rather amusing at times…" Draco smiled,

reminiscing.

Ginny shook her head. "I feel your pain," she said, and put her arm around him, mock consoling him. He grinned at her, then put on a puppy face.

At this moment Harry and Hermione walked in.

"What! You took care of them already? No fair!" Harry grinned, as he sat down with Ron, and proceeded to tear open a pack of Bertie Bott's

every flavour Beans. He sighed. "Ah, you never get tired of these things…"

Hermione flopped down in her seat, looking haggard. Ginny got up and sat beside her.

"You look tired Hermione, what's up?"

Hermione smiled tiredly. "Nothing, just didn't sleep well."

Draco grinned and pulled out his guitar. He was in a good mood today, Ron noticed as he popped a bean in his mouth and coughed. "Ew," he  
said, and everyone looked at him.

"Vegemite," he said, and they all nodded in understanding.

* * *

**_(Draco's POV)_** Draco looked at Hermione. "I could play a song for you, if you like. It would help you sleep."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Draco, that'd be gre-e-e-at," she said, yawning.

He settled his guitar on his lap, and started playing. It was a piece his mother had taught him, and one of his favourite pieces to play. By the

time he'd finished the song, everyone in the compartment was sound asleep, bar him. Ginny was curled up with Harry, and Ron was spread

out on the seat, mouth open. Hermione was curled up on the seat beside him.

He put away his guitar, then sat quietly, not wishing to disturb them. His eyes strayed to Hermione, and he reached out subconsciously to

brush a strand of hair off her face. He'd never realized how beautiful she was, but he was very conscious of it now. He stroked her hair gently,  
lost in thought.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV)_** Hermione woke as the train slowed, feeling refreshed. Draco was waking the others, who all seemed better from their

slumber. Draco came over to pick up his guitar, and Hermione touched his sleeve. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," he said lightly, but held her gaze a few seconds longer before turning away and leaving the compartment.

Hermione got up to follow, scooping up her new kitten, Jasper. Crookshanks had been hit by a car during the holidays, and she still missed

the furball, though Jasper was a great companion. She ushered Ron, Harry and Ginny out of the compartment, then produced two post it

notes out of thin air, and wrote 'Deliver us to the Slytherin dormitory.' On each. She stuck them on the two unconscious Slytherins, and

hopped off the train.

She now saw the thestrals, having seen Charlie Weasley tortured and murdered last year by Voldemort. She closed her eyes in pain, Charlie

had been like a brother to her, he had been her best friend, even more so than Ron and Harry, who had been spending more and more time

together, as she had changed, and they knew it. She missed him terribly, and often cried herself to sleep. She stepped up into the carriage that  
the other 3 occupied, and held Jasper tightly, drawing comfort from the soft little bundle of fur. Once she was in, the carriage began to move,

and before long, Hogwarts was in sight.

* * *

**_(Draco's POV) _**Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage, noticing how sad she looked. As they were walking towards the Great Hall, Ron

deep in conversation with Neville and Luna in front of them; Ginny and Harry talking quietly behind them, Professor McGonagall came up to

them, and asked if they would accompany her to her office. She motioned for Harry to join them, and, confused, the three left the crowd of

students, and entered McGonagall's office.

"First of all, congratulations Harry and Hermione," Professor McGonagall smiled. "I suppose you, Draco, are wondering why you were told to  
come along too?" She asked him, eyebrows raised. He nodded.

"Well, Draco, It has been decided that you would be the best candidate for the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," she held

up her hands for silence as Draco opened his mouth to speak, bewildered. "Now, special provisions shall be made for you; I understand you

want to be an auror when you leave Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded mutely.

"Well, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and I have all agreed to teach you when you're not teaching a class. Special provisions have been

made for you in the event that you do agree, and those are the only classes you will be required to attend. Professor Dumbledore and myself

will be happy to help you if you find yourself needing it, though I sincerely doubt you will. Any questions?"

Draco grinned. "When do I start?"

Professor McGonagall smiled back. "Tomorrow. Here is your timetable of classes. It also includes the times you will be instructed in potions,

charms and transfiguration," McGonagall looked at Hermione and Harry, who were looking on in amazement. "The other reason I summoned

you two here with Mr Malfoy is the three of you will not be staying in your house dormitories, you will be moved to a smaller dormitory on

the 4th floor, which will be your living quarters for the year. The dorm is behind an a picture of an ancient man, and the password is Devil's

Snare. I trust you will make us proud- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger," she stood up, and opened the door, ushering them out and

closing the door behind them.

"Come on, the sorting needs to be started," McGonagall said, and walked off in the direction of the room the first years were waiting in.

"I can't believe it! Congrats Draco!" Harry said, grinning.

"It's amazing!" Hermione said beaming, and gave him a hug.

"Come on, we'll miss the sorting," Draco complained, and led them into the Great Hall.

The whispering started as Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table, and continued until well into the sorting, when Professor Dumbledore

called for quiet so the sorting could be heard.

* * *

**_(Harry's POV)_** After the feast, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Hermione left the Great Hall together, Draco, Harry and Hermione leaving the

others at the 4th floor.

"Devil's Snare," Hermione said, and the portrait swung open.

As they entered, they looked around in amazement, and Hermione almost squealed in happiness. It seemed they had their own personal

library.

* * *

I know I know, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but hey, what can I say? I will try and keep them to about this length, as  
that means there will be more updates more often. Thanks again to those who reviewed, don't stop!

I hope this chapter is a little better than the last one, the last one was lame. Anyways, chow (Yes I know that's chow as in food…)!

Aranel


	6. Divinia Vitalis

Disclaimer: I'm in a good mood today, so I won't put up a fight when saying I don't own Draco or Harry or any of them, or Hogwarts…

Sniff  
It's just, so sad!

Okay, I'll be on with it.

Enjoy, and please R&R!

Aranel

* * *

* * *

**_(Draco's POV) _**Draco woke with a start, then smiled and stretched his arms behind his head. Being the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher

sure was tiring, though it had its rewards.

He ran his hand through his hair, and breathed in slowly. _Three weeks have passed. _He thought. _I wonder what father is doing, now that I'm_

safely back at Hogwarts, where he can't get at me. He probably knows by now that I am the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

Won't that be a shock! His thoughts turned to his students, his first years especially. _Priscilla Longbottom seems to be picking things up_

very quickly. A pretty one she is, too. He grinned at the thought.

"Draco!" He heard a familiar voice call. "Draco, are you lazing around in bed dreaming of your students again?" he looked up, and saw

Hermione in the doorway, mock scowling, eyes twinkling.

"Please don't hurt me," he said playing along, and burrowed under his blankets.

"Get out of bed ferret! It's the first Hogsmeade visit today, and if you don't hurry we won't be allowed to go!"

At this point Draco popped his head out from under his blankets, and grinned. "Don't try and put that trick on me, Missy, I know you have to  
go, since you're head girl!"

She sighed, and yanked his covers off his bed. "You lazy ferret! Get up!" she yelled, and a sleepy Harry entered the room.

"Wha's all the fuss about, 'Mione?" He asked, yawning.

She turned on him. "I told you to get up half an hour ago, you brat! We're supposed to be down in the front entrance hall in exactly 10

minutes!" she yelled at him, then seized Draco's broomstick, and whacked him over the head.

Draco was out of bed in an instant. "Hey! That's expensive, you know that?"

Hermione smirked, and patted a dizzy Harry on the back. "Better get out of bed then, or I'll have to find a better place for it," She grinned

wickedly. "Like Moaning Myrtles U bend!"

"I am out of bed, okay?" He grinned, a small thought brewing in his head. _I can play her game._

He walked over to his wardrobe, and pulled out his clothes. He then stripped down to his boxers, aware that Hermione was watching his every  
move, and walked into the bathroom to change.

When he returned a few minutes later, Hermione was sitting on his bed, waiting for him, though her back was turned.

"Tada!" he said, and waited for the shock.

Hermione turned, and her expression didn't disappoint him. "Wha? Draco… you're…you're a Flamingo!"

He burst out laughing, and, knowing the sight of a flamingo laughing might be too much for the ever-logical Hermione (A/N: smirk), he

transformed himself, and stood before her as himself, wearing complete black (A/N: Sorry for the interruptions, but… YUMMY! drool Okay,

heh. I'll get on with it.).

* * *

**_(Hermione's POV) _**After getting over the shock of the Draco the ferret being a flamingo, Hermione checked him out, and was pleased with

what she saw.

Not many wizards looked like he did. (A/N: cough That's an understatement!)

He offered his arm to her, and she took it. He guided her out of the room, and Harry met them in the library, looking a little more respectable.

* * *

**_(Draco's POV)_** Draco and Ginny walked up the hill to the Shrieking shack, wanting some peace and quiet. The place wasn't as much of an

attraction now, as the secret of the Shrieking had been uncovered. Harry and Hermione had some business to attend to with Dumbledore, and  
had left early, so the two decided to catch up, as they hadn't had much of a chance since school started.

"How are your classes going, Draco?" Ginny asked, as they reached the Shack.

Draco grinned. "Oh, you know, no one has tried to kill me ye-" he slumped to the ground, and was vaguely aware of Ginny dropping beside him.

* * *

**_(Ginny's POV)_** Ginny woke up to find her head throbbing- she must have hit it when she was…stunned? _Hold on, where am I?_

She looked around. It seemed she was in a dungeon of sorts. She felt for her wand, but it seemed it had been taken. She then noticed Draco

beside her, a clump of blood matting down his hair.

"Draco?" she whispered. "Draco, are you okay?"

He groaned, and rolled over onto his back. She could tell he had been battered around far worse than she; he was a bloodied mess. She took

off her overshirt, and dabbed carefully at his face. It seemed they had both been surprised, for his wand had been taken, too. _Draco, where_

are we? She thought in despair. _And who did this to you?_

She started as Draco's eyes flew open. "Ginny," he croaked, and coughed. She could see blood caking his lips, and he was struggling to keep  
his eyes open. "Shhh, Draco. It's okay. We'll be fine."

He looked around in fright. "No," he coughed again, and struggled to regain composure. "No. You must.. You must get away from here. My

father…"

Her eyes widened in fear. Lucius.

She heard laughter, and spun around to see Lucius and… Her heart almost stopped as she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from

screaming. Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his wand, and laughed again.

"Ah, Draco my boy. How nice to see you again."

"Voldemort," Draco spat out, along with blood. "What do you want with us?"

"Well, first, I have something I'd like to show you."

He beckoned with one bony finger, and she jerked up. She bent to help Draco up, and, supporting him, followed Voldemort.

* * *

**_(Draco's POV)_** _I recognize this place, _he thought. _This is… then what could he have to show me then? Unless…_

"Mother!" he yelled, as they entered Narcissa's bedchambers. She lay on the bed, breathing laboriously. He half walked- was half carried by

Ginny to his mother, and fell to his knees at her side.

"Mother…" he whispered, feeling tears mingle with blood. "What have they done to you?"

"Because you left," Voldemort started, "Somebody had to pay for your insolence." He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he said, and

Narcissa breathed out slowly, then breathed no more. Blood was trickling into his eyes now, and he could feel nothing, but the desire to get

revenge.

"Now that that little detail is taken care of, Lucius, you may take the girl and do with her whatever you please," Voldemort said, smirking.

"Thank you, my lord," Lucius said, feasting his eyes on Ginny.

Draco's head snapped up. _No, he wouldn't!_ He thought, reviled at what he knew Voldemort was giving his father permission to do. He stood

up unsteadily in front of Ginny, blocking her from his father's view. "To get to her, you have to get through me first," he said, glaring at the

two.

"Oh yeah," Lucius sneered, and took another step towards them, and pushed him aside. He reached down to touch Ginny, who shrank back.

Draco felt his blood boil as Lucius ripped her shirt off, revealing her bra and creamy ivory skin beneath. He stood up and tackled his father,

before placing himself in front of her again.

"It seems Draco thinks himself strong enough to stop me without a wand, and with wounds covering his entire body," Lucius now raised his

wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled in rage.

"Divinia Vitalis!" Draco yelled, his hands spread out in front of him. A white light streamed out of him, and forced the killing spell to dissipate.  
He fell to his knees.

"Better get us out of here, Gin," he mumbled. "You have… two minutes…" he added before losing consciousness.

* * *

**_(Ginny's POV)_ **Ginny woke with a start, and shaded her eyes against the light streaming in from the window. She looked towards Draco's bed,  
hoping to see some change. _Nothing. _She thought, and felt a tear slide down her cheek as she looked at him. The blood had been cleaned up,

but now you could see the full extent of his injuries. He had cuts everywhere; his arms were almost shredded.

"Ginny," a gentle voice said from the door. A nurse walked in, followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"What is the extent of his injuries, Flora?" Dumbledore asked the nurse kindly.

"As you can see, he has cuts and bruises all over his body. He had two broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder which have already been

repaired. What worries us the most are not the injuries, but how much strain was put on him. He's lost a lot of blood, and he seems to have

used all of his energy, he has none left. That's the real danger. He may not be able to produce enough energy quickly enough to sustain his

life."

"Thank you Flora," Dumbledore said, and she left the room after checking Draco's pulse.

"Dumbledore," Ginny whispered. "Will he be alright?"

He smiled gently. "I believe he will, Ginny. Draco is strong. What I need you to tell me about, is what happened."

So Ginny told him.

"He used a spell to counter Avada Kedavra?" Dumbledore asked, frowning in concentration.

"Yes. I think it was…" she thought for a moment. "Divinia Vitalis."

Dumbledore's expression cleared slightly, though he still looked puzzled. "Divine Life. I wonder where he learnt that spell?" he asked, more to

himself than Ginny. "I have never heard of it before." Dumbledore shook his head. "Ginny, you should get some rest. Did you retrieve your

wands as you left the Manor?"

Ginny nodded, and held out Draco's.

"Look after it," Dumbledore said, and she put it back in her pocket.

"Sir, I want to stay with Draco. He saved my life after all," Ginny said.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand. A sleeping bag appeared, rolled up neatly on the floor.

"You may stay then, but I insist you get some rest. I will stay with Draco while you sleep."

She nodded, and unrolled the sleeping bag. Crawling into it, she fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Well, I hope that chapter was a little more exciting than the others.

Please R&R!

Aranel


	7. The Talent

Disclaimer: Hi guys! Don't own it. Nada.

Okay now can I get on with it?

I don't know about you guys, but I'm really enjoying writing this, I've got ideas!

Aranel

* * *

**_(Draco's POV)_** Draco awoke (some days later) to white, white, and more… white. _Why do they make these places white? _He thought, irritated.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft voice singing one of his favourite songs. 

"_Here the autumn ends bringing in the rain_

_The old chevy's dead they tried to fix it in vain_

_Elisa's got her first teeth, little Jimmy's getting strong_

_I'm learning guitar I almost know a song"_

Draco closed his eyes in pain. His mother had loved this song. He opened them again, and looked around for the source. It was so beautiful.

He needed to find it. He looked over to the window, and saw her, leaning against the window, watching the storm outside. Ginny.

"_I've found some chanterelle at the market this morning_

_I'd like to live in Rome, oh it would be such a good thing_

_Try to grow some flowers, the same I tried before_

_That's all for now_

_Oh yes je t'aime encore_

_But where are you_

_So far with no address_

_How's life for you_

_My hope is my only caress"_

Draco took off the chain hanging around his neck, and resized his guitar. His instinct to play along to the song was of a second nature. He'd

known this song for years.

Ginny started as she heard the guitar, and she turned to face him. He smiled at her encouragingly, and gestured for her to continue.

"_Finally cut my hair_

_I hear you say at last_

_It's been kind of strange but you see I survived_

_When I'm asked I go out, I dance all night and more _

But when I dance

_Je t'aime encore"_

Draco closed his eyes, and his mind led him back to when he was a child. His mother, alive, healthy, watching him as he played the song for

the first time, with no mistakes.

"_But where are you_

_So far with no address_

_How's life for you_

_Time is my only caress_

_Je t'aime encore_

_Just like an old fashioned song_

_And it burns in my soul, anything else seems to long_

_Oh more and more, it's strong as I can be_

_Oui je t'aime Encore_

_But you, you can not hear me"_

He opened his eyes as he struck the last chord, and his eyes locked with Ginny's.

"I... I'm sorry Ginny," he said, and looked away, his eyes burning with shame. "I should have stopped him."

He felt a gentle touch on his arm, and looked back to find Ginny had moved, and was now standing next to the bed, looking at him.

"You did, Draco."

* * *

**_(Harry's POV)_ **Harry stood outside the room, looking in. He watched, heart beating loudly. (A/N: Shortest POV ever:P)

* * *

**_(Draco's POV)_ **Draco and Ginny walked around the lake to where Narcissa had been buried. 

"Thank you so much Ginny, for bringing my mother with you when we escaped," he said, looking at her.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it Drake," she said, using his mothers old nickname for him, knowing how much he liked it. "Who knows what  
kind of burial they would have given her? It just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Yes, but it must have been hard to apparate with two people besides yourself," he said.

"It wasn't too hard, but willpower will get you a long way. Like when you cast that spell with nothing but your body," she said, looking down  
at the ground. "How'd you do it, anyway?"

Draco sighed. "I don't rightly know. I just…wanted to protect you. As Dumbledore said, I used a lot of my life force to do it, that's why I took  
so long to recover fully. He says I may be able to learn to cast spells without a wand, but it will be hard training, and very few wizards have

managed to do it, many dying in the process."

Ginny looked up, alarmed. "People died?" she exclaimed. "You better not die, Drake, or I'll be very cross with you!"

Draco laughed, and hugged her quickly around the shoulders. "It's okay. Dumbledore will be with me, and my formal training will be done by

a ministry worker. Dumbledore says if I have the Talent, I shouldn't waste it."

"Talent?" She asked curiously. "What, being able to cast spells without a wand?"

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. If you have the Talent, it means the magic coursing through your veins is unusually strong. Used in the

right way, it can be more powerful than using a wand, because the magic doesn't need to go through a vessel, like a wand, or my guitar."

"Oh I get it," she said slowly. "Does that mean if you're successful you'll stop playing your guitar?" she asked anxiously.

Draco laughed. "Not a chance. I love my guitar too much."

Ginny smiled. "That's good. There's a lot of talent there, too."

The two walked on in silence, until they reached a little garden, with new plants just beginning to flower.

"This is where they buried her," Ginny said quietly. "They put some plants here, like you asked, but although Professor Sprout is good with

plants, she doesn't know much about these ones," she said, gesturing to the flowers and ferns that decorated the little walled garden. "I went

to a muggle shop and bought them, and the lady in the shop was very nice. She told me how to plant them, and stuff like that."

"How much did it cost you?" he asked her, concerned.

She blushed and looked away. "Not much."

He lifted his hand and turned her face gently towards him. "Come on Gin, you can tell me."

She sighed. "I traded three galleons at the bank, and that bought all of it."

He took his hand from her chin and reached into his pocket, pulling out five galleons. "Here," he said, and put them in her hand, and closed

her fingers over them.

"But… I just told you it was three," she said, confused. "I can't take this, it's yours," she added, trying to give it back to him.

"That's for all the effort you went to," he said gently, not taking back the money she held out. "Please. I want to thank you."

She sighed and pocketed the money. "Okay, but I was doing it for you, not for your money."

"I know," he said, smiling gently, and resized his guitar. "I think it's time to liven these plants up a bit, don't you think?" he added, and put

his hand on the guitar to think. _What song would work,_ he wondered. _Some songs work better than others, for things like this._ He mentally

searched through all the songs he knew, discarding each one until he reached one he knew would work, having used it before for this  
purpose.

He placed his fingers on the strings and closed his eyes, trying to remember the chords. It had been a while since he'd played it, but he knew

that if he remembered the first one, he would remember the rest. He smiled, and started playing.

_**

* * *

(Ginny's POV) **_

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"_

Ginny watched, amazed. It was as if the plants were responding to his music. They were growing before her very eyes. A daffodil budded, and  
burst into flower. Jasmine crawled up the walls, flowering all over the place. Violets spread, and Daisies reached towards the sun.

"_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_

_Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making_

_Don't let some helping heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_When you get the choice to sit it out or to dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I pray you'll dance_

_I hope you dance"_

By the time the Draco had finished the song, the garden was unrecognisable. Ginny stared, speechless at the little paradise Draco had just made.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing," she said when she could speak once more.

"My mum taught me to sing, just like she taught me to play the guitar," he said, looking sadly at the inscription on the wall. The jasmine had

grown around it, leaving it free of any plants.

The inscription read:

_Narcissa Malfoy,_

_May 21st, 1964- October 3rd, 2005_

_Loving mother_

'_Give wind and tide a chance to change'_

* * *

I know, not much action in that chapter, but there were a few things I needed to explain. 

The songs used were Je t'aime Encore by Celine Dion, and I hope you Dance by Ronan Keating.

PLEASE R&R!

Aranel


	8. The end of Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting sick of this. I don't own Draco, Harry, Ginny or anyone else. JK Rowling owns the lot. Now, I'm not going to

bother with it from now on, I've said it often enough.

: Finally some… stuff:

Aranel

* * *

**_(Draco's POV) _**Draco sat at his desk, grading third year papers on Magical Beasts, as the class read up on Hindburg's theory.

He graded the last one, and sighed. _Finally, _he thought. _Those papers took me hours. Next time I think I'll give them a more precise topic._ It

wasn't as if his class was hopeless at what they did; quite the contrary. The papers had been so thorough and interesting he'd got no sleep

in the last 24 hours, due to being unable to put most of them down. He stacked them into a pile, and stood up.

He smiled. "Most of those papers were fantastic!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen a better paper in my life. I'm sure most of you will be pleased  
with the mark I awarded you," he added, and distributed the papers back to his class.

"Now guys, what is the Hindburg theory?" he asked, and gestured to a shy girl at the front. "Amber?"

She frowned, then smiled shyly. "John Hindburg was the first with Talent. His theory was that if the magic flowing through your veins is

unusually strong, you had the capabilities to learn to use magic without a wand. Sir," she hesitated. "Is there any way you can tell if you have  
the Talent? Because if there isn't, we could all have the Talent."

Some of the students started whispering excitedly, but quietened down when Draco laughed.

"Miss Alcott, it wouldn't happen. The Talent is extremely rare. There have only been 13 recorded cases over the last 15 years, and 11 of those  
who have attempted to gain control over it have died."

The students gasped, and Draco decided it probably hadn't been a good idea to tell them that.

"Sir-"

"Draco," he interrupted. "I'm not THAT much older than you."

"Draco," a boy by the name of Tony said "If there is such a small ratio of wizards with Talent, why are you bothering to teach it to us?" he

continued on hurriedly "Not that it's not interesting, but, well," he frowned. "Why?"

There was a chorus of 'yeah, why?' 's before Draco held up his hand for silence. "The reason I'm telling you, is because I will be testing all

my classes over a period of the next month."

"Why?" Tony piped up again.

"Because we need to find out if anyone has the Talent, because it can be very dangerous if it is used without control. I almost died," he said,

and smiled, anticipating their reactions. Hey, he couldn't help it if he showed off every once in a while, right?

Author: I COULD just erase the part about you being anything but stupid!

Draco: But I'm not. smugBesides, you already posted the first 6 Chapters on Smug bastard.

The class fell into chaos, everyone trying to ask questions that Draco couldn't answer, because, for one thing, he couldn't hear them. He

once again held up his hand for silence.

"I shall tell you the whole story," he said, and began, leaving out only the part where his father tried to rape Ginny.

"You're amazing!" said Pansy Parkinson's little brother, Dudley (A/N: JUST a coincidence. NOTHING more than that. shudders). Of course,

he'd worshipped Draco for years and hadn't gotten it into his head that Draco wasn't evil anymore.

* * *

**_(Harry's POV)_** "You don't think it'll work?" Ginny asked Harry, downcast.

"No Ginny, I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, not looking at her.

"Fine. Just don't ever expect me to come crawling back to you," she said, and walked off.

_I'm sorry Ginny, _he thought. _It's for the best. This way I can get over you. _

* * *

**_(Ginny's POV) _**Ginny brushed away the tears angrily. Why should she be crying over a bastard who dumps her because he doesn't think it'll

work between them. _What a stupid excuse, _she thought.

Rounding a corner, she ran straight into Draco.

He looked at her. "Ginny, What's wrong?"

She looked away, and brushed at her eyes again. "Nothing," she lied.

He took her by the arms and held her in place. "Ginny," he said gently. "What's wrong? You can tell me, you know."

"He… he broke up with me!" she said, and burst into tears again.

Draco folded her into his arms and held her tightly, for what seemed like forever, until-

"Get a room, you too!" A portrait yelled at them, irritated.

Ginny giggled, and Draco glared at the portrait. "Even dead people have no manners," he sighed.

He let her go and looked at her carefully. "Come on, you look hungry. Let's go down to the kitchens and get some food, and we'll go to my

mother's garden and eat."

She nodded, grateful she wouldn't have to face Harry.

* * *

**_(Draco's POV) _**They got some food from the kitchens- which the house elves were only too pleased to give, and headed down towards the garden.

They sat down and ate, both absorbed in their own thoughts. Ginny stood up. "I think I'll go for a walk around the lake. Do you want to come?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I think I'll just sit here for a while. You go ahead."

Ginny looked back at him once, and left. He pulled out his guitar (and resized it, but I'm not going to bother saying that anymore.), and leant

on it for comfort. The familiar smell of wood calmed him slightly, and he began to pluck hesitantly at the strings.

"_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance?_

_If I asked you to dance_

_Would you run?_

_And never look back_

_Would you cry?_

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul?_

_Tonight_

_Would you tremble?_

_If I touched your hips_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die?_

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms_

_Tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you_

_Forever_

_You can take_

_My breath away_

_Would you swear?_

_That you'll always be mine_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run by?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here_

_Tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you_

_Forever_

_You can take_

_My breath away_

_Oh I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here_

_Tonight"_

Draco put his guitar to the side, and put his head in his hands.

"Ginny…"

* * *

Well, stuff happened. :P

You'll just have to keep reading. The song is Hero by Enrique Inglesias.

Please, please review!

Aranel


	9. Yami Draco

Draco was reading when Harry and Ron came rushing in, and looked up from his book in annoyance.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Draco, it's Ginny," Ron gasped from lack of air.

"What about her?" he asked, worried.

"She's- she's gone."

* * *

Draco stood up quickly, dropping his book. "Gone? What, she's missing?"

Ron nodded. "We were at Hogsmeade, and Harry and I went to the toilet-"

"And when you came back she was gone," Draco finished for him, striding out of the room. Ron and Harry had to run to catch up.

"You checked in all the shops?" he asked them.

"Everywhere," Harry said.

"Even the shrieking shack," Ron added, puffing.

"Take me to where you last saw her," Draco commanded.

Entering Hogsmeade, Harry and Ron took him to the Three Broomsticks, and stood outside.

"She was here when we left," Harry said, wondering what Draco could possibly figure out just from being there.

"Yep. Just as I suspected," Draco said grimly, and disapparated.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Wha?"

* * *

Draco walked through the manor, searching for his father. Before long, he could hear screams coming from the east wing, where Draco's old

bedroom was. He quickened his step as he realised the sounds were coming from his bedroom. He flung open the door and reeled back in

horror. He was- _raping_ Ginny. Himself. Draco.

_What in the world? _He thought to himself as he ran across the room (well, it WAS a mansion, you'd think the bedrooms would be pretty big.).

"Stupefy!" he yelled forgetting once again to use his wand, and threw himself (the other one) across the room, where he lay, unconscious.

Draco looked back at Ginny and winced. She had blood and bruises all over the place, from where he-the other him- had beaten her to try and

subdue her. She was now unconscious- Draco guessed due to the stunner he had thrown- it had probably hit her as well. He moved towards

the guy who had raped her. He was just coming to when Draco reached her, and he groaned.

Draco grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and pushed him up against the wall roughly, about to choke him.

"Who are you?" he asked, beyond anger.

His mirror image suddenly laughed. "Why Draco, I AM you."

Draco slammed the boy into the wall.

"How dare you! You are not me!" he yelled, and began to choke him.

"I am you. I am your identical. I am you," he gasped.

"I would never do… what you just did," Draco said quietly, dangerously.

"When you chose to defy the Dark Lord's plan for you, I was created," the boy said harshly. "I am everything evil about you."

(I am going to call his evil side Yami Draco from now on.)

Draco stepped back, and, thinking that it was his chance to escape, Yami Draco tried to. Draco caught him before he'd gone two feet, and

slammed him back against the wall.

"Ever come near her again," Draco snarled "and I will rip you from limb to limb."

Yami Draco slid down the wall and onto the floor, once again unconscious. Draco headed back across the room to Ginny, and wrapped her in

a blanket. He picked her up, and turned towards the door, and stopped.

Harry and Ron were standing there, looking ready to kill.

* * *

"Guys," he said weakly. "It wasn't me."

"I guess we'll have to find out the truth from Ginny when she wakes," Ron said coldly.

"Guys, I can prove it. The guys over there, unconscious!" Draco turned to show them and stopped. Yami Draco was nowhere to be seen, and

neither was any of the blood.

Ron came over and took Ginny from Draco, and glared at him.

"You ever come near me or my family again, and I will kill you," he said murderously, and held his sister protectively against his chest. He

then disapparated, and Harry stepped forward. "Unfortunately for you, there won't BE a next time," he said, and pulled out his wand. "Avada

Keda-"

"Expelliarmus!" a voice yelled, and Harry's wand flew from his hand to land in Professor Dumbledore's.

"Harry, Draco deserves a fair trial," he said in a controlled voice. "For now, we must go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore crossed the room and

reached out a hand to hold Draco's shoulder. The three then disapparated, to find themselves in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore led the way back to  
the castle, and Harry kept his now returned wand aimed at Draco.

* * *

"What did Draco do to you, Ginny?"

Ginny trembled, her eyes fixed on Draco. "He… he made me promise not to tell," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Now now Ginny, Draco can't hurt you," Dumbledore said gently. "This magical cage stops the person inside it from leaving it until he is

commanded to, and stops him from using any magic whatsoever, even if he has the Talent."

Ginny shuddered, and continued in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. "He beat me because I screamed, and he wouldn't stop. He ripped

off my clothes, and…and," she couldn't go on.

Dumbledore nodded, and left the room swiftly.

* * *

Ron leapt at Draco, and his hands closed around his throat. "You fucking moron! I thought you had changed, but you're really just a lying

bastard!" Ron yelled, tears streaming down his face. He pulled out his wand. "I'm going to kill you for hurting my sister!"

Draco stared blankly back at him. "Alright."

Taken aback, Ron looked at him, in confusion, then shoved his wand back in his pocket, and he and Harry helped Ginny exit the room. Draco

felt the magical barrier go, and fell to the floor, pounding his fists against the hard wood, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Ginny…"

* * *

Draco hurried down towards his mother's grave, blinded by self hate. He couldn't believe he had created that monster, and he knew what he

had to do. If he killed himself, then the other Draco would die too, surely. After all, it was a part of him.

Draco fell on top of the grave, sobbing, beating his fists into the earth.

He wanted to play one last song for her, for Ginny. Picking up his guitar, he rested his fingers against the strings.

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Life is one big party when you're still young_

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, but what about the long run_

_Looking back shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_You're a queen and so you should be treated_

_Though you never get the loving that you needed_

_Could've left, but I called and you heeded_

_Takin' a beatin', mission completed_

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

_Not the type to mess around with her emotion_

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong_

_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl in spite of my behaviour said I'm your saviour_

_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender_

_Girl in spite of my behaviour well you are my saviour_

_And you appear to me so tender, well girl I surrender_

_Now life is one big party when you're still young_

_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, but what about the long run_

_Looking back shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Draco laid his guitar down beside him, folded his legs underneath him, and reached for the knife he brought with him. He picked it up and

rested the point on his navel.

He felt tears leaking out of his eyes, and whimpered.

"I love you Ginny, more than anything."

He lifted the knife from his stomach, and pulled it back, preparing himself for the pain he would suffer before death.

He closed his eyes, and counted to three. "One, two…"

He felt a small hand settle on the one holding the knife, and opened his eyes to see Ginny kneeling in front of him. A tear leaked out of her

eye, and she looked down at her lap. Draco's heart broke, and he pulled his hand away, and reached for the knife he'd dropped.

"No," Ginny whispered.

He closed his eyes in pain. "Ginny, it was me, but it wasn't."

"Shh," she said gently, placing a slender finger against his lips.

"When I refused the Dark Lord, all the evil left me, and created him-"

"Drake," she said tenderly.

He finally looked up at her. His breath caught in his throat, for she was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. He pulled her towards him,

and their lips met in a gentle kiss. He brushed the hair off her face, and she buried her face in his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently,

lovingly.

"Ginny," he breathed. "Ginny… My beautiful angel."

* * *

She looked up at him, her eyes soft. "You brought me back, Drake. All this time I thought it was Harry, but it was you."

Draco shook his head. "It couldn't have been me. I don't have that much power."

She smiled, and Draco felt as though he was drunk.

"Your love. That's what brought me back."

Draco leant back against the wall, and guided her head to his chest. She could feel his heart beating, and she felt safe. It didn't matter any

more what his evil side had done, it was over, and now they were together.

He tilted her head back gently, and bent to kiss her once more. He was gentle, not pressing her too hard.

"I've adored you," Draco said, stroking the side of her face with his thumb. "Ever since you took that hex for me. You're my soul; my life. I

will never let anyone hurt you again, I swear it," he said, almost fiercely, as he embraced her, stroking the ends of her hair against her back.

The two lay down in the flowers, and gazed at each other, eyes pools of liquid love. Draco thread his fingers through her hair, and they fell

asleep, content in their love.

* * *

There. I FINALLY put some romance in. I really hope you liked it. As for the guys, well, I don't THINK the next chapter will be as bad. :P

Aranel


	10. A Big Mix Up the truth comes out

Sorry guys for taking so long to write this, I've just been busy and I had writers block. Hopefully as I write I'll come up with something!

Love y'all!

Xela

* * *

****

* * *

(Harry's POV) Ron paced the room muttering angrily to himself.

"Calm down Ron. It might not have been Malfoy," Hermione said, although she looked worried.

Ron exploded. "Of course it was Malfoy! I'm not stupid, but Dumbledore seems to think I am, or he wouldn't make us wait here until he arrived!"

She crossed the office (Dumbledore's) and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ronald Weasley, Calm down!" she said firmly. "You're driving me insane! I'm sure  
Dumbledore has a good reason for this!"

"I agree with Hermione, Ron," Harry interrupted his worried silence to come to the defense of his friend. Ron looked as if he wanted to strangle somebody,

and Harry wanted to make sure it was Malfoy, not Hermione.

Ron spun in amazement, and was about to say something when the door opened and Dumbledore walked in, muttering to himself.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, then at the professor.

"Absolutely extraordinary," Dumbledore muttered to himself. He noticed them and fell silent.

"Well Good morning Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Harry," he said, still looking bewildered.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked, her eyes alight with curiosity. It wasn't often you saw Dumbledore troubled.

"It's funny you should ask that, Miss Weasley," he said absently. "Funny... you should ask."

Hermione chose to ignore the Weasley bit, Dumbledore had obviously encountered something he hadn't expected.

"Uh… Professor? Does this have something to do with Draco and Ginny?" she asked him again, discreetly holding the back of Ron's robes so he wouldn't  
go wild at the mention of the pair.

"Actually Miss Granger, funny you should say that. You're absolutely correct," he said, seeming to snap out of his mood.

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked impatiently, and Hermione tightened her grip.

__

* * *

(Dumbledore's POV)

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"You see, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy and your sister were found down near his mother's grave early this morning by Professor Sprout."

"I'll kill him!" Ron yelled, pulling out his wand.

"Put that away Mr Weasley, before you hurt someone," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

Astounded, Ron put his wand away and his expression became worried.

"Is she okay?"

"That's the odd part. She was fine," Dumbledore said, puzzled.

"But..."

"From what I can gather, he was going to kill himself- there was a rather large knife lying beside him-, and she stopped him," Dumbledore said quietly,

knowing the shock it would have on them.

"What?"

"Malfoy?"

"Huh?"

He held up his hands. "It seems Mr Malfoy is innocent, although it was indeed he who raped Ginny."

"Umm… Excuse me sir, but how does that work?" Harry asked.

"I think I know," Hermione said pensively.

"Why don't you inform them then Miss Granger?"

"Well, when someone refuses their fate, their shadow separates from them and becomes corporeal to complete the task, lest it remain unfulfilled. So, when

Draco refused to follow his father's footsteps and become a death eater; a twisted Draco; born from his shadow, came into being. Am I right Professor?"

she asked Dumbledore.

"Very good Miss Granger. Draco's destiny was altered completely, but someone had to do what he should have done. So a Draco filled with evil came into

being. You may have noticed that he no longer has a shadow?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, you're right." She gasped. "And you think it was this Draco that raped Ginny, not Draco

himself?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"But… That's impossible," Ron cried out, unwilling to accept the fact.

"Mr Weasley, I would like to point out that although it's not common that a person refuses the destiny they were born to, it has been known to happen."

Hermione nodded. "It's true guys."

"So Draco now effectively has two of him; a good one and a completely evil one," Harry surmised.

"Yes. Unfortunately, only when the shadow has fulfilled its purpose- or Draco decides to- will it disappear," Dumbledore told them.

Ron swore, inventing up a few as he went.

"Ginny is in grave danger until then," Dumbledore said. "The shadow now knows how to get to Draco."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to get down there and get her somewhere safe!"

"Don't worry Mr Weasley that has been taken care of. Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley are in the Hospital Wing, as neither have recovered from the recent

events. They are asleep right at the moment, but you will be able to go and see them shortly.

****

* * *

(Draco's POV) Draco stirred in his sleep, and woke up to find the sun streaming into the Hospital Wing.

_How'd I get here?_ He asked himself, then his mind turned to Ginny. He sat up and looked around anxiously. She was in the bed beside him, and he relaxed.

He studied her as she slept, a peaceful smile gracing her face. He lay down facing her, and watched the bed sheets rise and fall as she breathed in and out.

Her cheek rested against her hand, and her lustrous red hair was off her face with just a few tendrils framing it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed languorously at him. He gazed back, his eyes filled with longing.

****

* * *

(Harry's POV) Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore quietly entered the Hospital Wing, not wanting to wake anyone up. Seeing Draco and Ginny lying in  
adjacent beds, he was about to walk over when he noticed the two awake, and he motioned for the others to stop.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore quietly entered the Hospital Wing, not wanting to wake anyone up. Seeing Draco and Ginny lying in adjacent beds, he was about to walk over when he noticed the two awake, and he motioned for the others to stop. 

The two were gazing at each other, completely oblivious to the four who had just entered. Draco reached across the gap between the beds and stroked her

cheek with the back of his hand, before bringing it back across the gap to where it was before.

"You're beautiful, Ginny May," Draco whispered hoarsely, the longing showing in his voice.

She sighed. "Drake…" she whispered back.

_I was right to let her go; however much it hurt,_ Harry thought to himself, and, surprised, found himself no longer filled with sadness about breaking up

with Ginny. Instead, he felt an indescribable joy when he realised that Draco and Ginny were meant to be.

He looked over at Hermione and saw tears in her eyes. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled at him under tear spiked

eyelashes, then turned back to the couple. He looked at Ron, who seemed to be torn between doing the whole protective brother thing and crying over the

scene. Dumbledore had taken his spectacles off, which had fogged up, and was drying his eyes on a silken handkerchief. Harry looked at the others,

amused, and then he too, turned back to Ginny and Draco.

* * *

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be writing the next chapter soon, though it probably won't be for the next week or so, as I'm going on holidays, and there are a

couple of other ideas for fanfiction which I'm hoping to start.

Well, adios! Please Read and review and I'll love you forever!

Xela


	11. Christmas with a few quirks

Hey guys! Just had a wonderful week, and I'm all prepared to write some more! Hope you enjoy!

Xela

* * *

_**

* * *

(Draco's POV)**_ Draco woke up on Christmas morning in front of the fire, and stretched. He had been in the middle of marking the last of the homework when he had fallen asleep. The parchments were scattered all over the floor where he had dropped them. He bent down and gathered the papers together. He was just about to get up when he felt familiar arms encircle him, and smelt her familiar apple scent. He still found it hard to believe that she loved him. He woke up every morning worried that it might have just been a dream, but it never was. He leant back into her, closing his eyes. 

"Good morning," she murmured, burying her face in his hair.

"Good morning yourself," he whispered back, and turned to kiss her. He never got tired of it, and it seemed neither did she, for when Harry and Hermione

walked in, hand in hand, neither one noticed.

"Guys, I know its Christmas and all, but I don't suppose you could do that somewhere more private?" Harry asked, smirking.

Draco stood up and offered his hand to Ginny. "Shall we?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione stepped forward and knocked away his hand. "Presents first, making out later. Agreed?"

Both boys groaned, but agreed good naturedly. Hermione waved her wand, and their presents appeared in front of them.

Draco turned to his pile and began to rip away the wrapping paper eagerly. Soon words of thanks were flying everywhere.

"Thanks for the chess set Harry," –Draco

"No problem! Thought you'd like it. Ditto for the miniature self playing rock band!" – Harry

"Is this some kind of hint?" – Hermione

The room fell silent as Hermione and Ginny held up little matching boxes.

Harry and Draco both looked back innocently. "What?"

"Um… Hermione, what are they?" Ginny asked her, bewildered.

"They're condoms Ginny. It's so you don't have to worry about getting pregnant when you have **sex**. I think the boys are trying to give us a hint,

wouldn't you say?"

Ginny nodded, the corner of her mouth twitching. She pulled one out of the box and held it up, scrutinising it. "Oh, I get it. But what if it doesn't fit, or it's

too big or something? Maybe the guys bought the wrong size."

Hermione grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Perhaps we should get them to try them on," she pulled one out and advanced on Harry. "After all,

wouldn't want to get caught out."

Ginny nodded, and walked towards Draco. She reached him and undid the button of his jeans, leaning into him provocatively. He caught his breath and

swallowed nervously.

"What, is going on here?" Ron raised his eyebrows as he walked in, his arms full of presents.

The two boys looked at him guiltily while the girls just smirked. Harry coughed, and pulled his jeans back over his boxers.

Hermione held up the condom. "The guys bought us some of these for Christmas. Ginny and I were just going to see if they fit properly."

Ron looked confused. "Umm… what are they?" He looked over to where Draco was doing up his jeans and his eyes widened.

"Yes ickle Ronniekins," Hermione said sweetly, her voice oozing charm. "These are condoms. They go over your manly parts so you can have sex without

worrying if you're going to get the girl pregnant," she said gaily.

Ron blushed deeply. "Uh… Hermione," he coughed.

"Oh Ron," she said mock scornfully. "When **are** you going to grow up?"

This rather interesting conversation was interrupted when a beautiful chestnut owl flew in the window. Every feather was tipped with black and his eyes

glittered with intelligence as he flew to Draco. He held out his arm and the owl perched on it, an envelope in its beak. Draco took the envelope and looked

at it. He then held it out to Ginny.

"It's for you."

* * *

**_(Ginny's POV) _**Ginny took the envelope and opened it, reading the short note quickly. 

_Ginny May,_

_He's yours. Merry Christmas to you, my angel._

Ginny's eyes widened. She held out her arm for the owl to hop onto, and he did so, looking at her. She put him on the back of one of the plushy armchairs

and looked at Draco. He made no effort to hide his feelings. He let them show, and her breath caught as she felt the intensity of them. He stepped forward

and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close.

Harry coughed.

Draco pulled back and smiled at her. "So, what are you going to name him?"

She held out her hand for the owl, and it hopped onto her hand, where she sat him on her shoulder. "Aloysius." (Pronounced Al-oh-ish-us)

Aloysius nipped her finger gently, then flew off to join the other owls in the owlery.

Harry grinned, and left the room for a moment. When he returned, he had an open box. He gave it to Hermione, who looked inside and squealed. She

reached in, and pulled out a little kitten. It was not yet 7 weeks old, and was peering up at her with eyes too big for its body.

"I know you didn't like leaving Jasper alone while you were in class, so I thought that you might like another kitten to keep him company. It's a girl."

"Harry, how did you manage to figure that out?"

"I had some help. Draco and I went to the pet store in Hogsmeade last weekend and bought Aloysius and the kitten then."

"I'm gonna call her Sharla," Hermione held the kitten to her cheek, and shrieked a little as Jasper leapt up onto her lap to sniff at the newcomer. She put

Sharla down and the two sniffed at each other.

"They seem to like each other," Draco commented. His eyes then lit up. "Hey, we've finished unwrapping the presents."

Ginny smiled at him and allowed herself to be led out of the room.

* * *

A week later, Ginny was leaning over the toilet retching, almost wishing she could die. She was trying to put it off as a bug, but she knew it wasn't that. 

_I've got to find Draco._

**_

* * *

(Draco's POV) Draco blinked, unable to believe what he had just heard. _**

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely sure," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ginny May, don't be like that," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm just so happy that something good came out of him raping me," she said, sniffing. She then smiled. "You realise that this means it's your child."

Draco thought for a moment, and a slow smile spread over his face. "You're right!"

"It should be born in the holidays sometime, so I won't have to take any time off school, as long as I take it easy," she added.

Draco laughed, and spun her around. By the time he put her down, she was laughing too.

"I'm going to be a father!" Inside his thoughts were reeling.

* * *

_I never thought I would live long enough to be one._

* * *

Hope you like! I'm quite proud of that chapter. I certainly had a lot of fun writing it. I know the pregnancy bit happens almost all the time when someone 

gets raped in a story, but I just like to think that something beautiful can come out of something so horrible and destructive. Please Review! I love my

reviews and I treasure them. Please please please please please review, make me feel loved?

Xela


	12. Narcissa Kamalei

Okay guys this will be the last be the last chapter of this story, as I've read the latest HP and this really doesn't make all that much sense- however, be on

the lookout for my new fanfic which will follow on from the end of the 6th book!

Xela

* * *

Draco paced the length of the Burrow's living room, muttering agitatedly to himself. He could hear Ginny's screams from upstairs as she struggled to

deliver their baby, and he was out of his mind with worry.

"Don't worry mate, she'll be fine," Ron said unconvincingly, as he was slowly tearing a tissue into shreds.

"Ginny's strong Draco," Harry added, trying to allay his friend's fears.

Draco continued pacing, trying not to contemplate what might happen should the birth go wrong. He walked back and forth, idly counting the lengths he

walked as he waited for the news. 6……..7…………8………….9………. He ran his hands through his hair, shaking. It sounded painful, judging by the

screaming coming from upstairs. 16………..17……….18………….. When the screaming stopped.

* * *

He was just about to storm up there to find out what was happening when Hermione walked slowly down the stairs, carrying a small bundle with care.

"Is Ginny alright?" Draco demanded, his voice cracking.

"She's very weak. She lost a lot of blood, but-"

"I knew it! She's going to die and it's entirely my fault!" Draco cried, collapsing on the couch and burying his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"She's going to be fine with a bit of rest," Hermione finished.

Draco raised his head, hardly believing his ears. "She's going to be alright?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Draco," Hermione said gently, no trace of contempt in her voice for her ex-nemesis.

Draco broke into a huge smile, his eyes lighting up. "And that's," he began hoarsely, pointing to the bundle in her arms.

"Yes Draco. This is your daughter," she said, crossing the room to him and handing him the bundle.

He took the bundle from her tenderly, and peered down at his daughter. _His daughter._

Draco peered down at her, feeling his heart would explode from the joy he suddenly felt. She was so very much like her mother, the creamy skin; the slight

fuzz of hair he could already tell would be the traditional Weasley red. He was gazing down at her when she opened her eyes to look up at him and he

smiled, noting that her eyes were the same blue that his were- but had little brown flecks in them. They were huge, and as she stared up at him solemnly he

had to fight an indescribable urge to laugh for joy.

"So Draco," Hermione started, hating to intrude on the beautiful moment, but intensely curious, "What have you and Ginny decided to call her?"

"Narcissa Kamalei," he murmured, completely captivated by his beautiful child.

Hermione smiled, and gave Draco a gentle nudge in the direction of the stairs. He bounded up the stairs, though he held the child carefully, and she just

smiled. Bursting into the room where the birth had taken place, he crossed the room to Ginny, who was smiling radiantly at him, and sat down next to her.

"Ginny, you're alright!" he said happily, and handed Narcissa over.

"Narcissa Kamalei," he said to the baby, "This is your mother. She's fine, isn't she?" he asked his daughter, and Ginny giggled. She kissed Draco, then

guided her daughter to her breast, where she suckled eagerly.

Draco looked around at the others in the room- Mrs Weasley, Madam Pomfrey, Luna, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, and Harry, Hermione and Ron, who

had followed Draco upstairs. Ron rushed to his sister's side and grinned, looking down at his niece tenderly.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, who tilted her head up for a kiss, which he obliged.

Shouts were heard downstairs, and then the sound of people running up the stairs. A moment later, the door burst open and in piled Mr Weasley, Bill,

Lupin, Fred and George, who were followed by Hagrid, who had to bend over to avoid the top of the door frame. Ginny's brothers and father rushed to her

side, while Lupin and Hagrid hung back, looking a mite embarrassed. Tonks, who had tears in her eyes, noticed Lupin and tackled him, bowling the two

over. Hagrid chuckled, and picked them up, standing them shakily back on their feet, where he clapped Lupin on the shoulder and grinned as he had to

pick them back off the ground again.

Lupin- quite embarrassed by now, wrapped his arms around Tonks who leant into him happily.

Mrs Weasley looked at them, a peculiar smile growing on her face as she surveyed the two.

"And how far along are you, Tonks?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Tonks blushed. "Uh…8 weeks," she said, not looking at either of them.

"What? Tonks? Are you really…" Lupin stuttered, a smile growing on his face.

Tonks wasn't paying any attention to him, she was looking at Mrs Weasley curiously. "How did you know Molly?"

Molly smiled. "I've had enough children to know," she laughed, then embraced the two. "I'm so happy for you," she said warmly.

* * *

And so there were two births to be celebrated in the midst of all the darkness. Narcissa Kamalei, named after Draco's late mother, and Tonks' unborn baby.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the final instalment of True Colours. I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. And so, goodbye. For now.

Xela


End file.
